Greece (Eleftherios Venizelos)
Greece led by Eleftherios Venizelos is a custom civilization mod by Urdnot_Scott, with contributions from Chrisy15 and DarthKyofu. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Greece Greece is a small nation in southern Europe made up of the southernmost tip of the Balkan peninsula, the island of Crete, and a complicated Archipelago in the Agaean sea. Greece has some of the oldest and most famous history on earth, certainly the oldest in Europe. Widely regarded as the cradle of Western civilisation, Greece fell under Roman domination in the 2nd Century BC and, despite hellenising the later Eastern Roman Empire, endured 400 years of Ottoman domination starting from the 14th century. After asserting her independence in the 1821 revolution, Greece experienced a meteoric rise, becoming swollen with Ottoman territories. By 1920 Greece had doubled in size, seizing the ancient cities of Adrianople, Smyrna and the Cretan islands. Despite losing much of her gains later, Greece remained strong. Despite Nazi invasions, military juntas and more than its fair share of revolutions in the 20th century, Greece remains an important centre of European culture and tourism, thanks to its ancient history, stunning scenery and much-sought after climate. Eleftherios Venizelos Eleftherios Kyriakou Venizelos (23 August 1864– 18 March 1936) was a Greek statesman and a prominent leader of the Greek national liberation movement. He is noted for his contribution in the expansion of Greece and promotion of liberal-democratic policies. As leader of the Liberal Party, he was elected eight times as Prime Minister of Greece, serving from 1910 to 1920 and from 1928 to 1933. Venizelos had such profound influence on the internal and external affairs of Greece that he is credited with being "the maker of modern Greece", and is still widely known as the "Ethnarch". His first entry into the international scene was with his significant role in the autonomy of the Cretan State and later in the union of Crete with Greece. Soon, he was invited to Greece to resolve the political deadlock and became the country's Prime Minister. Not only did he initiate constitutional and economic reforms that set the basis for the modernization of Greek society, but also reorganized both army and navy in preparation of future conflicts. Before the Balkan Wars of 1912–1913, Venizelos' catalytic role helped gain Greece entrance to the Balkan League, an alliance of the Balkan states against the Ottoman Empire. Through his diplomatic acumen, Greece doubled its area and population with the liberation of Macedonia, Epirus, and most of the Aegean islands. In World War I (1914–1918), he brought Greece on the side of the Allies, further expanding the Greek borders. However, his pro-Allied foreign policy brought him into direct conflict with Constantine I of Greece, causing the National Schism. The Schism polarized the population between the royalists and Venizelists and the struggle for power between the two groups affected the political and social life of Greece for decades. Following the Allied victory, Venizelos secured new territorial gains, especially in Anatolia, coming close to realizing the Megali Idea. Despite his achievements, he was defeated in the 1920 General Election, which contributed to the eventual Greek defeat in the Greco-Turkish War (1919–22). Venizelos, in self-imposed exile, represented Greece in the negotiations that led to the signing of the Treaty of Lausanne, and the agreement of a mutual exchange of populations between Greece and Turkey. In his subsequent periods in office, Venizelos succeeded in restoring normal relations with Greece's neighbors and expanded his constitutional and economical reforms. In 1935 he resurfaced from retirement to support a military coup. Its failure severely weakened the Second Hellenic Republic. Dawn of Man Greetings, Oh Prime Minister of the ancient and proud Greek nation. You lead the Greeks, a people who's stories and histories are the envy of all civilised peoples - they who were at their apex when the rest of europe scrabbled in the dirt, and they who gave ideas like Democracy, Philosophy and Medicine to the rest of the world. Elected to serve this nation in the riotous 20th century, you doubled Greek territory and reunited the territories of Macedonia, Epirus and Crete with their ancient motherland. Your reforms cemented Greece's role as a leading regional power while your diplomatic acumen guided Greece to victory in two major wars, coming out of both with new territory and respect among the worlds peoples. Oh exhalted Ethnarch, the people of this primordial land ache to recapture the glory of the ancients, to be blessed with the wisdom of Athens and the strength of Sparta. Can you lead them to new heights and once again demonstrate why the rest of the world looks to our shores for guidance? Can you build a civilisation that can stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome to Greece, friend. You behold a land more ancient and noble than you can comprehend - I have trouble with it too, sometimes. Treat my people with respect, and don't doubt you shall be repaid tenfold!" Defeat: "You may think yourself an invincible conqueror, but you merely join a long list of ancient and lost tyrants who thought they could subdue Greece - this is not our first defeat, and it will not be our last. We shall return." Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support Full Credits List * Urdnot_Scott: Author, Design, Art, Text * Chrisy15: Lua * DarthKyofu: Pedias Category:Greece Category:Urdnot Scott Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:All Civilizations Category:Eastern Cultures